Sortie familiale ? AU SECOURS ! (Ou pas)
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Hadès se fait une réflexion sur l'obsession que l'humanité a pour le corps, mais au final, la journée ne se passe pas comme il le croyait et sa réflexion fini par le conduire à la plage. En ce jour il va avoir droit à des surprises.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Cet OS a été écris dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 6 juillet pour les thèmes: Corps et Sauvetage.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Sortie familiale ? AU SECOURS ! (Ou pas)

Dans la Grèce antique les gens vouaient un véritable culte au corps. Que ce soit celui d'un homme ou celui d'une femme, peu leur importait, ils le mettait toujours en avant. Toute occasion était bonne pour montrer à quel point on était bien bâti. De nos jours, la mentalité est bien différente. A peine une femme porte une jupe plus courte que les genoux, c'est la catastrophe ! Alors qu'un homme qui se balade en caleçon, personne ne lui dit rien. Je crois que j'aurais toujours du mal à comprendre les gens du 21e siècle. Moi qui suit une divinité aussi vieille que le monde, ou presque, ça ne me pose pas tant de problèmes que ça. Je ne me trimbale pas nu pour autant, cette partie de moi reste réservée à ma femme, mais je ne critique pas ceux qui le font. Je me contente de regarder ailleurs pour leur laisser de l'intimité et puis de toute façon il est rare que je sorte torse nu, même en été.

Je supporte mieux la chaleur que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète. Comme j'ai passé l'essentiel de ma vie en Enfers, suite à une malédiction lancée sur mon coeur par mon frère aîné, j'ai l'habitude des températures très élevées. Pourtant, lorsque Zelena vient me voir pour me demander d'aller à la plage avec elle, je suis tout de suite plus réticent. Elle m'explique que la journée est parfaite pour une sortie familiale et cela, je peux tout à fait le concevoir, surtout pour les enfants. Mais, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'ils puissent tous voir mon corps et les cicatrices qui m'ont fait tant honte la première fois que je me suis dévêtis devant ma bien-aimée. Ils risqueraient de me poser plein de questions gênantes du type :

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Pourquoi c'est pas parti alors que tu aurais pu te soigner avec ta magie ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir nager ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas aller à la plage ? Tu n'aime pas quand il fait chaud ? Pourquoi tu ne répond pas à nos questions ? Pourquoi tu boudes ? »

Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de garder mon calme face à l'insistance dont les enfants savent faire preuve dans ce genre de situation. J'ai beau expliquer ça à Zelena, elle reste campée sur ses positions et je finis par céder en espérant que je n'aurais pas à le regretter plus tard. Je vais donc dans la salle de bains pour troquer mon boxer contre un maillot de bain, puis enfile une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des sandales. Ensuite, je mets des habits de rechange et des serviettes dans un sac à dos et suit Zelena jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Robin est déjà là avec Regina et Henry qui tiennent la petite Robyn de 4 ans, ainsi que le jeune Roland de 10 ans par la main. Je me fige en pleine rue troublé par des souvenirs désagréables de ma propre enfance, puis me décide à aller saluer ma belle-sœur et son mari, afin d'éviter de paraître trop étrange.

\- Bonjour Regina, Robin, Robyn, Roland et Henry, dis-je avec un sourire poli.

\- Tu as fini par décider de te joindre à nous finalement ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister longtemps à ta sœur. Nous attendons encore les Jones et les Charmants ? Ou les Gold viennent aussi ?

\- Tout le monde vient. Tu aurais été le seul à rester à Storybrooke de toute la famille oncle Hadès.

\- Je vois. J'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas trop.

Personne ne fait le moindre commentaire sur mon attitude et un peu plus tard, la famille rassemblée autour de moi en entier, nous nous téléportons à la plage. Je m'assois sur une serviette de plage installée sur le sable après avoir planté un parasol, puis j'observe les enfants qui s'amusent dans l'eau. Henry, maintenant âgé de 16 ans, surveillent avec attention les petits avec ses deux mères, tandis que Zelena David et le reste de la troupe sont déjà dans l'eau. Même Rumple y est ! A tous les coups sa femme a du lui faire des menaces pour qu'il entre dans l'eau, ou peut-être est-ce le regard suppliant de son fils qui y est parvenu ? Je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je n'irais pas. Je reste habillé et m'allonge sur la serviette, prêt à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main se pose sur moi. Je lève les yeux pour voir lequel des enfants a été assez téméraire pour venir me déranger et constate qu'il s'agit de Robyn.

Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère cette petite que je suis incapable d'être en colère contre elle, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Je me redresse pour mieux la voir et elle s'assoit à côté de moi avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'observe intrigué mais la laisse faire bien que je me demande ce qu'elle me veut. Elle demande alors, après une longue réflexion :

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans l'eau avec nous ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop nager Robyn.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il fait chaud et c'est bien de nager quand il fait si beau !

\- Je suis bien là et j'aime bien vous regarder.

\- Moi je voudrais que tu viennes jouer avec nous ! S'il te plaît Hadès.

Elle me lance un regard suppliant de ses beaux yeux bleus mais je lui résiste et déclare :

\- Je n'irais pas. De toute façon je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

\- C'est pas joli de mentir ! Maman m'a dit que tu en avais un et tante Regina a dit que je devais te demander de jouer avec moi parce que les autres ils veulent pas. Ils disent que je suis trop brute !

Je suis comme toi monsieur Gold il a dit en riant.

\- Oui j'avoue, j'ai un maillot de bain, mais n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie d'aller me baigner. Et puis ton père pourrait jouer avec toi lui.

\- Il est occupé à nager avec Roland. Allez s'il te plaît !

\- Bon d'accord. Attend moi là je reviens.

Je me téléporte à la maison pour ôter chemise et pantalon, place mes sandales dans mon sac, puis je jette un sort qui couvre mes cicatrices avant de retourner auprès de la petite. Elle attrape ma main et m'entraîne dans l'eau. Au début elle m'oblige à la poursuivre, puis à un moment elle tombe dans un trou dans le sable du fond de l'eau. Et bien sûr elle ne sait pas nager en plus de ne plus avoir pied, alors, je plonge pour la chercher parce que c'est plus profond que 20 centimètres. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie avec autant de flotte ça risque de ne pas avoir l'effet escompté donc je m'enfonce de plus en plus en faisant les bons mouvements de bras et fini pas récupérer la fillette. Pour la remonter, il est plus facile d'utiliser la magie et je nous téléporte tous les deux sur la plage, avant de nous entourer d'une bulle de silence. Je la pose sur le sable devant les regards choqués de tout le reste de la famille et je lui fait recracher l'eau en douceur tout en marmonnant :

\- Toi tu as pas intérêt à aller aux Enfers aussi tôt ! Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir avec Cruella ! Et puis tu n'imagines même pas la réactions des autres ! S'il te plaît respire !

C'est un soulagement pour moi lorsque la petite se frotte les yeux après avoir craché les dernières gorgées d'eau puis elle me sert de ses petits bras. Je ne peux faire d'autre que de lui rendre cette étreinte en faisant attention de ne pas procéder avec trop de force de peur de briser son petit corps.

Ensuite, je lève la bulle de silence et Zelena se précipite vers moi pour vérifier l'état de la petite, toujours blottie contre mon torse. Les autres ne s'approchent pas, le regard braqué sur mon dos. A tous les coups ils voient bien mes cicatrices maintenant. Je me suis tellement concentré sur le sauvetage de la petite que j'en ai oublié de maintenir le sort de camouflage. Je m'assois dans le sable, Robyn toujours blottie contre moi et elle me dit :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée Hadès.

Ensuite, sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, elle me fait un gros baiser sur la joue avant de foncer vers son père. Je me décide alors à me lever et, à mon plus grand étonnement, personne ne me pose de question sur mes marques. Ils se contentent de me féliciter pour ce sauvetage rondement mené. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça au final les sorties en famille. J'en aurais fait des choses dans cette journée. En tout cas, j'ai rabattu le caquet des gens qui pensaient que je n'étais pas devenu vraiment gentil. J'en suis bien heureux, et ce soir, la fille de Zelena décide de dormir chez nous plutôt que chez Regina et son père. C'est moi qui suis chargé de la maître au lit après le film qui a suivit le dîner et avant de s'endormir, elle me dit :

\- Bonne nuit papa.

Ému et surpris, j'embrasse son front avant de sortir de la chambre à pas de loups. C'était vraiment une journée spéciale !


End file.
